Nadia did 5 fewer jumping jacks than William in the morning. William did 75 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Nadia do?
Explanation: William did 75 jumping jacks, and Nadia did 5 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $75 - 5$ jumping jacks. He did $75 - 5 = 70$ jumping jacks.